


Of Sinful Lips and Fantasies

by Mandalorianess



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dom!Din, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, lip biting, sub!Cara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianess/pseuds/Mandalorianess
Summary: When he finally dares to look at her, he instantly regrets it.She’s sitting cross-legged in the co-pilot seat, thoughtlessly chewing on the straw in her drink, staring into the galaxy around them. Her old and worn shirt had slipped down her shoulder exposing the delicate skin.He hears her say something, but he’s too intrigued by the way she pulls her shirt up her shoulder again, exposing her cleavage instead.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 42
Kudos: 114





	1. Only One Short Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for proofreading wolfy22 :)

He’s staring through the front window of the cockpit, fixating on some imaginary point in space, so he wouldn’t accidentally look at her. When she agreed to join him for his mission, he had thought that these feelings for her would just pass, but they didn’t.

They are getting stronger and stronger every single minute, and he can’t do anything about it, he can’t even look at her anymore without wondering how her soft lips would feel on his skin. 

There isn’t much privacy on his ship. Since he normally lived here alone it had never been a problem, but now he feels himself getting more and more stressed, snapping at her without any valid reason, which makes him even tenser because it surely minimizes his already nonexistent chances with her.

So, he keeps staring at his imaginary point in space and tries to think about something else. But he doesn’t, he only thinks of her.

When he finally dares to look at her, he instantly regrets it.

She’s sitting cross-legged in the co-pilot seat, thoughtlessly chewing on the straw in her drink, staring into the galaxy around them. Her old and worn shirt had slipped down her shoulder exposing the delicate skin. 

He hears her say something, but he’s too intrigued by the way she pulls her shirt up her shoulder again, exposing her cleavage instead.

“Hmm?” he manages to hum, while he eventually looks up at her face. She’s biting her lip, sending him a questioning look.

“Are you okay?” she asks, and he isn’t sure if she just repeated what she said earlier or if she got suspicious because he’s staring at her so obviously. 

But even though he’s achingly aware that he’s staring quite inappropriately at her he can’t stop himself from doing so. The way she bites her lip drives him crazy, and he hopes that his helmet is hiding most of the inappropriateness of his looks. 

He had seen women bite their lips before, and he has to admit that he had always liked it, but it never drove him that crazy, he just found it aesthetic in some way, or something like that, he isn’t sure... But with Cara? Her lip biting is so different, she doesn’t do it on purpose to be sexy or to seduce someone, no she seems to be completely unaware of what she’s doing to him by biting her damn lip. 

Sometimes when she is focused on something or when she tries to hide that she is nervous, she bites so hard that there are small droplets of blood pooling on her lower lip, and then she slowly licks over her lip, cursing slightly at the taste of blood…it drives him totally crazy.

She once called it a bad habit but to him, it is so much more.

The vivid image of her flicking her tongue over her lower lip forms in his head, and he can’t stop himself from wondering what else this sinful tongue and her bitten lip could do to him.

“Din?” he hears her soft voice, ripping him out of his daydreaming fantasies “Are you okay?” she repeats, this time slightly demanding, since she probably asked him this question already for the third time.

“Yes, I’m fine” he mumbles staring out of the cockpit’s front window again. Even her voice was driving him crazy, how could a battle-hardened warrior like her have such a soft and caring voice?

“Okay?!” is her skeptical answer, but she doesn’t question him any further. Instead, she gets up from her comfortable position in the co-pilot seat.

“I’m going to take a shower” she announces while she finally leaves the cockpit, leaving him alone, worked-up, and frustrated.

He knows that at this point there are only two options. He either needs to drop her at the nearest habitable planet or he needs to sleep with her. But he also knows that neither of these options is going to happen for various reasons.  
First, he doesn’t only want to sleep with her, he wants to be more than her friend or a guy she occasionally sleeps with (even though he has to admit that he by now is totally sexually frustrated by all those seemingly innocent things she does, like biting her lip or wearing a loose low-cut t-shirt).  
And second, yeah well now that he thinks of it, there actually is no second, because his feelings for her are also the reason why he can’t just drop her on the next planet. If anything, she’ll leave him at the next planet because she’s annoyed with his staring and frustrated snapping.

Their sparring sessions are probably the worst, and simultaneously the best part of his day. He gets to touch her and to release some tension but at the same time sparring with her always leaves him totally worked up. 

The image of her lying beneath him on the floor of the sparring area, sweaty and panting, slowly creeps its way into his mind. 

_He grips her wrists even tighter pressing them harshly against the floor. She’s trying to escape him, forcefully twisting her hips beneath him and struggling against his firm grip around her wrists, getting him even more aroused, but she’s too busy trying to escape him to realize what this is doing to him._

She always tries to fight for quite some time when he gets her in this position, even though they both know that at this point she won’t surprisingly win the fight. She’s not bad at fighting on the ground, but it’s definitely not her strength, which means if he has her down for a little over 5 seconds, he’s likely to keep her like that.  
They once agreed that it takes thirty seconds of having the other one on the ground to win, and he definitely enjoys each of these thirty seconds, especially when it’s him holding her down. 

At first, it had shocked him how much he liked it to have her fully under his control, but by now he accepts that a little bit of control is exactly what he needs in the madness of finding the kid’s kind and sharing a not-so-roomy ship with Carasynthia Dune.

He looks out of the window one last time before he finally decides to look after the little one. Since they’re already in hyperspace there is no need for him to stay in the cockpit.

The little one is sound asleep, snoring slightly. Cara had played with him all day, even though she still claims that she doesn’t like kids and that kids also don’t like her.

He loves to watch her care for his little green son, it does things to his heart he hasn’t felt before. Sometimes in especially weak moments, he imagines how it would be to have her as his riduur and mother to his child.

On his way back up he sees it…the bathroom door is slightly ajar, allowing him to look directly at the shower.

He tries not to look at her, he really tries, but he can’t stop himself from giving her a short glance. 

She is standing in the shower with her back to him, washing the shampoo out of her hair, but it isn’t her hair that seeks his attention. It’s her strong and smooth legs, her perfect ass, her sinful hips, and her slim waist. Only now he realizes how much of her gorgeous curves that damn armor hides away. 

She looks so soft. Even though she has well-trained muscles, there is still a soft layer keeping her body from having any sharp edges. Everything is so perfectly round and…

A short glance becomes a few seconds, then a minute, and he still can’t turn away from her, he is so fascinated by every little move she does, slightly swinging her hips to some song she must be playing in her head.

And again, he's absolutely powerless against his damn fantasy. 

_She’s kneeling in front of him, his hand entangled in her wet hair, keeping her in position, while she’s eagerly taking all his length into her mouth, those peccable lips and tongue finally doing what he needs them to do. She's willingly following his guidance, when…_

The sudden movement of her grabbing her hair to wring out the water rips him violently out of his perfect fantasy and draws his attention to a small tattoo between her shoulder blades, but he can’t really identify what it depicts.

His eyes follow down the fine line of her spine, tanking in every single inch of her body, stopping at her ass when she slightly bends over to flick her still dripping hair back again.

_Slowly he lets his hand slide along her back, up to the small tattoo between her shoulder blades. For a short moment, his hand lingers there, his thumb gently caressing the inked skin, while he places his other hand on her hip. His manhood already hard and throbbing, he feels like he can’t wait even one second longer, he needs her._

_She willingly gives in to the sudden pressure he’s applying between her shoulder blades, forcing her to hold herself up against the wet wall of the shower, with her hands._

“Wanna join me?”

Her cheeky voice makes him freeze instantly, his brain suddenly empty with the panic of being caught watching her.

 _‘What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?’_ is the one thought that’s consuming all of his brain capacity.


	2. The Hunter and His Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to post this chapter yesterday, but I didn't really like it. So I wrote another version of it, but I didn't like that second version either. So I decided to stick with the first version instead of writing a third version, that I probably won't like either
> 
> Thank you Wolfy22 for proofreading <3

She’s chewing on the straw in her drink, slightly glancing over to Din who stares out of the cockpit’s front window like there is something absolutely fascinating and spectacular… or just like he is trying to avoid looking at her. He looks tense, even though he isn’t wearing his armor. 

At first, she thought that she was simply imagining things because she was admittedly a little smitten with Din…Okay, maybe more than just a little. But by now she’s quite certain that under that helmet Din is looking at her like she is some delicious piece of meat and she loves it. Somehow, she really enjoys it when he looks at her with those hungry and needy looks, like he’s the hunter, and she’s his prey.

She’s not sure what she does to awake these feral instincts in him, but she knows that by now he is not far away from simply taking what he needs from her, and she really wants him to… There’s only one problem, Din is a good man, he would never just take what he wants. He wouldn’t just touch her in an insinuating way and see how she reacts like most of her former lovers did… No, he will probably ask her politely when he’s finally desperate enough. Until then, she just tries to tease him further, with things like letting her shirt slightly drop to expose her shoulder, which she knows drives him crazy.

Of course, she could simply confront him with his yearning looks, but she fears that he might deny it and apologize that he made that impression on her before he finally drops her at the nearest planet, and that’s definitely not what she wants. She wants to feel all his desperate lust, she wants him to take her like she belongs to him.

When she realizes that Din is staring at her again, she innocently pulls her shirt up her shoulder again, causing the thin and worn fabric to expose her cleavage. She feels his looks burning on her skin, even though he tries so desperately to hide them behind his helmet. She imagines his skin to be slightly flushed with the heat she’s causing in him.

_Suddenly, he stands up from the pilot seat, he makes one step toward her. Gently but still authoritative he lifts her chin with two fingers, forcing her to look up at his visor. And even though she can’t exactly see if he’s looking at her too, she still feels that he’s staring at her._

_“Are you a good girl, Cara?” he asks, with that low and husky voice, that makes him sound almost dangerous._

_A sparkling heat spreads in her, and she knows exactly what is about to happen, he will…_

A steady beeping noise ends her fantasy’s eager, and fairly successful attempt to get her all worked up.

She looks to the screen on the console in front of her and she pushes the button next to a blue blinking light, to confirm that she has seen the message on the screen. Some spam message again. Old ships like the Razor Crest seemingly don’t have the best spam filters.

When she looks at Din again, her cheeks still slightly warm, he hasn’t moved even a bit.

“Din, are you okay?” she asks. It’s odd for him not to react to one of his ship's signals.

When he doesn’t react to her question either she asks him again, finally causing him to look at her face. She catches herself biting her lip and wonders for probably the millionth time why she can’t just lose that damn habit. Her lips are always bitten, she even has scars on them if one looks closely.

“Hmm?” Din hums absently. She feels his looks lingering on her bitten lower lip like there is something really strange about it…okay it might be not the most normal thing to have completely bitten lips, but by now he should have gotten used to it.

“Din, are you okay?” she repeats her question again this time slightly bugged. 

Fine, she’s biting her lip and it's gross, she knows that no reason to ignore her. Why is he so fixated on her lips anyway?

Damn, she probably just decreased his desire for her immensely, just because she isn’t able to break that kriffing bad habit.

“Yes, I’m fine” Din finally answers, staring out into space again.

“Okay…” she asks skeptically. What is wrong with that man? At one moment he’s striping her to bare skin with his looks and only one minute later he doesn’t even really talk to her. She decides not to think about it any further, Din has always been a wondrous man, and she shouldn’t interpret too much in his strange behavior. She needs a shower anyway.

“I’m going to take a shower,” she says and almost flees the cockpit and that sparkling tension between them, that she can’t quite classify yet. There’s sexual tension for sure but it’s something else too.

A relaxed sigh escapes her mouth when the warm water is finally running over her body. She closes her eyes to shampoo her hair.

_He’s pinning her against the wall, trying to tire her out, so he can finally get her onto the floor and win their fight. But she’s not willing to give up._

_She arches her back, trying to get some room between herself and the wall. Pressing her hips against Din. Finally, she’s able to squirm free of his grip, by using the short moment of distraction, she caused him._

_Now it is her who is pressing him against the wall, leaning against him with all her body weight. They’re both panting and sweating, and she catches herself biting her lip again, by the thought of what else he could do with her against this wall._

_It’s that little moment of inattention that gives Din the chance to spin her around again. She hisses in surprise when her back collides with the wall. But Din doesn’t pin her like before, he just looks at her, scans her whole body. Automatically she starts to bite her lip again, uncertain what to expect next._

_Suddenly, his hands are all over her. With one strong movement, he rips her old training shirt, exposing her black sports bra. Almost out of reflex she starts to fumble on his heavy belt, already moaning by the way he slips down the straps of her bra…_

A soft noise startles her out of her fantasy. The bathroom door has slightly opened, but neither Din nor the kid seems to be the cause for that. She probably just didn’t close it properly and it sprang open again. For a moment she thinks of closing the door, but she isn’t willing to leave the comfortable warmth and her hair is covered in shampoo.

In her head, she hums the melody of an old Alderaanian song, she used to love as a kid. She slightly swings her hips to the slow beat, trying to cool off from her daydream, while she finally washes the shampoo out of her hair.

When she was younger, she had hated her submissive tendencies. She had seen them as her weakness and in some way, that’s true, it makes her vulnerable. But by now she knows that it is exactly this vulnerability that makes it so exciting to be in someone else’s control. 

By now she also knows that the actual ability to overpower her shouldn’t be her only criterion to choose her sexual partners. Even though the feeling of being completely at someone’s mercy is thrilling, she had to learn that the person she’s sleeping with needs to be trustworthy.

She grabs her hair to wring out the water, still thinking of Din and his looks, she can almost feel them prickling on the naked skin of her back.

She shortly shakes her head, trying to shake off the feeling of being watched. 

_‘Nice Cara, now you start to imagine things’_ she thinks, while she flicks back her hair.

Just when she’s about to turn off the water she sees a short movement in the reflection on the metal rack for shampoo and shower gel.

When she looks a little closer, she can identify Din’s blurry and distorted reflection.

She feels a well-known heat spreading in her, resulting in a sweet tingle in her groin - He’s watching her.

“Wanna join me?” she blurts. The words are out before she even knew she would say them. 

_‘Kriff’_ she thinks _‘Me and my stupid big mouth’_

She doesn’t dare to look at him, the warm water that’s still running over her body suddenly feels hot and not comfortable at all - She messed it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Cara is a little OOC but I hope you liked this chapter anyway :)
> 
> As always I'm grateful for every comment and open to any critique :)


	3. Now or Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, just in time before university starts again tomorrow :)  
> Thank you Wolfy22 for proofreading <3

“Wanna join me?” Her words still hang heavily in the air. Both of them are completely silent, even holding their breaths, almost frozen like stone statues.

The even humming of the ship’s engines and the silent dripping of the water are the only noises to be heard. His sudden exhale almost startles her, and she feels the urge to apologize, even though it was him who had watched her.

She sees his reflection disappear and despite the warm water running down her body she suddenly feels cold. 

_‘Why am I like that?’_ she thinks _‘Why do I always mess it up when it really matters to me?_

He hadn’t even answered her…

***

It has taken him a minute of absolute stillness to realize that this is one of those now or never situations that often make him feel uncomfortable because there is only a wrong and a right decision, no in-between.

In the hastiness of the situation, he weighs up his options, realizing that there is only one option, that could provide a positive outcome.

If he joins her, he gets the chance to finally sleep with her, but it could also ruin his chances for a romantic relationship with her if she thinks it’s only about sex… on the other hand, it would be a perfect chance to finally tell her about his feelings, which again could lead to either acceptance or rejection.

But there is also the possibility that this question was one of her completely inappropriate jokes she uses to deal with situations that overstrain her… In this case, it would definitely lead to rejection.

If he doesn’t join her and it wasn’t meant to be a joke, things would become awkward, she’d probably leave him, and he never would have the chance to tell her about his feelings.

If he doesn’t join her and it was actually meant to be a stupid joke he didn’t get, it would be awkward too, not only because now it was too late to start laughing, but also because it would mean that she isn’t interested in him and at this point, he is quite certain that his feelings won’t just disappear as long as she is in his proximity. He either would have to give her the chop because he couldn’t handle it anymore or what is more likely she would leave even before that because she’s too annoyed with his tenseness and staring.

So, there is only one option that provides a possible chance for him to at least sleep with her once and hopefully the chance to tell her what she really means to him.

He hadn’t even realized that he was holding his breath until he finally exhales, breaking the suffocating silence between them.

He makes a few steps behind the ajar bathroom door, out of her sight, before he finally removes his helmet, so he can take off his hoodie easier.

His pants and boxers eventually land on top of his hoodie, boots, and socks with a dull and silent noise, building a messy pile of clothes.

He puts back on his helmet and silently walks around the door again. He shortly stops to watch her for a moment. She still hasn’t turned around, hasn’t moved at all, to be precise.

He has watched her for quite some time before she caught him but only now, he realizes that without her armor, without any clothes, she seems smaller, slimmer, almost shy. 

His cock twitches slightly in response to this observation and he finally, slowly tiptoes into the small bathroom. He isn’t even sure why he feels the urge to move so silently, she wouldn’t hear him anyway with the crackling water running over her head.

He opens the slightly steamed up shower door, causing her skin to form goosebumps from the sudden cold air. She doesn’t turn around, but he is sure that she senses his presence. 

Stepping into the ground-level shower he lays his hands on her waist, ready to catch her in case she slips out of fright, from his sudden touch.

She doesn’t flinch, instead, she leans against him, causing his length to twitch against her back. He lets his hand wander up to her shoulders and applies light pressure. When she follows his sign to make a step forward. he fondly brushes her hair aside, revealing the tattoo between her shoulder blades. 

He chuckles, in his daydream from earlier it had been a mudhorn, marking her as a part of his clan, but in reality, it is a stylized rose. It must be a quite old tattoo because now that he can regard it from close up the formerly probably black color has fainted to gray and there is a scar going through the whole tattoo. He slightly caresses the inked skin like he did in his fantasy, but Cara immediately tenses up under his touch, and he lets go of her tattoo instantly.

She turns around, looking at her feet like she is sorry or even ashamed of her reaction. This feels way more intimate than he had expected.

He gently lifts her chin with two fingers, forcing her to look up at his visor.

“Look at me, Cara” he whispers, and she does. It feels like she is staring directly through his visor into his soul. She lays her hands against his chest and slowly lets herself sink onto her knees, her hands following her movement finally resting directly above his manhood. Now that she is kneeling in front of him the water runs over him even more, chilled droplets from his helmet mixing with the warm water crackling against his body. His gaze lingers on her breasts, full and heavy, well-formed, despite they’ve slightly given in to gravity.

She tilts her head a little, but he instantly grabs her by her hair to stop her before she can even start. He doesn’t want her to do something she doesn’t want to do. He is aware that this must be a quite humiliating position for her.

“You don’t have to…” he whispers.

“But you want me to, don’t you?” It was more of a statement than a question, and she is right. He wants this so badly he has barely managed to stop her to give her a chance to overthink.

“Yes,” he finally pants after a short moment of tensed up stillness, loosening his grip on her hair a little.

“Then show me what you want me to do” She whispers, almost nervously biting her lip, as if she expects him to suddenly reject her, but determination in her eyes.

He isn’t sure if it is her words or her damn lip biting that finally allows him to let go of his decency. He guides her head toward his cock and she willingly opens her bitten lips for him, slowly flicking her tongue over his tip, causing him to groan in impatience, it’s not enough. His grip around her hair tightens again, and he pushes her head toward himself, causing her to gag slightly. For a second, he is afraid that he frightened her off, but she takes in all of his length, without complaining. She adds one of her hands to stroke him while she sucks on his cock. From time to time, she looks up with those beautiful brown eyes. 

Din isn’t sure what seeing her like this does to him, but he can’t resist the urge to determine her pace by pushing her head and pulling at her hair, while he moans in pleasure. This time her hand protects her from gagging again, which makes him feel safe to guide her even more forcefully.

He has to hold on to the frame of the still-open door of the shower to keep himself steady. He can think of what mess the open shower door will cause later.

He feels his climax coming when she starts to flick her tongue over his tip with each stroke. He hisses, groans in ecstasy.

“Cara, I’m gonna…” his voice breaks and he roughly, almost uncoordinated pulls her back on her hair, just in time. He doesn’t want this to be over already.

She is still kneeling in front of him one hand on his cock and biting her lip again, her hair totally tousled. She looks up to him like she expects him to tell her what he wants her to do next and suddenly, it hits him, she indeed awaits his orders. 

Guilt creeps into his mind for a moment, she shouldn’t feel like she has nothing to say in this matter. But on the other hand, he has to admit that he more than enjoyes it to for once have control over this stubborn woman. 

_‘Then show me what you want me to do’ echoes her voice through his head._

“Get up” he growls, voice low and husky, and she does as she's told. 

He grabs her waist to push back against the wall of the shower, she hisses at the sudden contact of the cold material on her back.

He pins her between the wall and his body, his gaze shortly lingering on her lips, internally cursing his helmet, before he roughly lifts one of her legs above his hip.

She wheezes in surprise when his hand finds this sweet spot between her legs. 

Almost cautiously he flicks his thumb over her clit, causing her to moan instantly. She tilts back her head against the wall, biting her lip when he repeats his movement a few more times. 

He leans his head into the hollow between her shoulder and her neck, wishing he could smell her. Eagerly he grabs one of her gorgeous breasts, kneading the soft and warm flesh, his hand too small to fully envelop it. He first gently caresses and then firmly pinches her rosy nipple, making her hiss, before he finally slips one finger into her welcoming heat, to make sure that it isn’t just the water mixing with her fluids making it seem like she is dripping wet for him. 

Despite her attempt to mute her moans by biting her lip, she can’t keep silent when he eventually begins to move his finger inside her.

He loves the sight he is seeing in front of him.

She looks so worked up, her hair disheveled, her head against the wall, eyes slightly shut and of course her damn lips and those high-pitched, almost cute moans and hisses that sound so totally different from the noises she normally does. 

His cock almost aches with need by now, and he shortly adds a second finger to increase her pleasure before he finally withdraws his fingers again, leaving her empty and expectant.

He slightly applies pressure at the back of her other leg’s thigh conveying her to push herself off the ground.

“I’m heavy” she warns him almost shyly as if he had never gotten to feel her weight during their fights.

“Do you trust me?” he demands, and she slightly nods, teeth scraping over her already mistreated lip again, leaving a tiny droplet of blood.

He feels the muscles of her thighs tensing when he finally lifts her up against the wall.

***  
Her back slips against the wet wall while he fumbles between their bodies to position himself. 

She can’t even properly form the thought of what it is doing to her that he is about to fuck her against the wall of his shower. 

She hisses, biting down instantly on her lip when he suddenly thrusts into her, spreading her with that sweet, already fainting pain that she loves so much. 

She knew he was big (not the biggest she ever had) but still above average, so it doesn’t come as a surprise to her that her body wants some time to adjust, but she isn’t willing to wait.

“Come on, fuck me” she pleads, her voice almost shaking with pleasure and pain, and he does, like he has just waited for her to give him permission. 

At first, his thrusts are slow, maybe even a little uncoordinated, but still forcefully, pushing her up against the wall each time and sending jolts of delight through her body. Neither of them realizes the slowly cooling water anymore.

He speeds up his pace, causing her hisses and moans to increase, mixing with his occasional groans. 

“Fuck…Cara” He mumbles in a row with a few for Cara not understandable words…probably Mando’a.

A few more thrusts and he suddenly withdraws from her leaving her, empty and desperate. Nevertheless, she’s grateful for a change of position, since fucking her while holding her up against a slippery wet shower wall only provides a limited opportunity to move, and she wants to feel him with all his force. 

He gently lets her down only giving her a second to steady herself on her shaky legs, before he spins her around. He holds on to her hip with one hand and places his other hand between her shoulder blades, intend not to touch her tattoo. She feels his length throbbing against her back, aching to feel him inside of her again. She feels like she can’t even wait for a second longer, she needs him so desperately.

She willingly gives in to the determinant pressure he’s applying between her shoulder blades, forcing her to hold herself up with her hands against the wet wall.

He moves up his hand from her shoulder blades to her hair, entangling it in the wet and tousled strands, before he finally penetrates her again, giving her the feeling of fullness, she desired. His other hand painfully tightens on her hip, fingers almost digging into her flesh. She loves it – pleasure and pain, lust, and need. 

He starts thrusting into her with fast and hard thrusts, mercilessly keeping his pace until she’s panting with desperation. She is so close, but it’s just not enough, she needs him to take her even rougher. 

Suddenly, he slows down, causing her to groan in frustration, but he doesn’t give in to her protest.

He leans over her and she feels the cold metal of his helmet against her cheek

“Not what you want, Dune?” he whispers smugly. No, it’s definitely not what her body needs right now, but still, she enjoys being in his control.

He makes one achingly slow thrust before he straightens himself up and finally speeds up his pace again thrusting into her now almost aggressively. His one hand still entangled in her hair and his other hand now gripping her waist.

“Is this what you what?” He hisses, sounding almost dangerous like he isn’t fully in control of his actions anymore. She moans in approval, it's exactly what she wants. She wants him to take her as he wants, she wants him to let go of his decency for once.

She feels his hand disentangle from her hair, slowly wandering to her throat. He gives her a moment to stop him when she doesn’t, he applies pressure. The slight lack of oxygen transforms her surroundings into a blurry mass, slightly numbing her sense to only focus on Din and herself. Her moans become strangled hisses when he increases the pressure around her throat, and still, it heightens her pleasure, bringing her closer to her desperately awaited orgasm. She feels slightly dizzy and her arms are starting to give in under his forceful thrusts when he finally withdraws his hand from her throat, placing it mirrored to his other hand above her hip. 

She gasps for air, feeling his movements now even more intense. An overwhelming desire builds up inside of her, making her feel lightheaded as if she could just pass out from too much pleasure.

***

His thrusts are getting even rougher, almost reckless when he feels her slightly tighten around his length. He wants to see her fall apart in front of him, with her wonderful moans and hisses. Only now he realizes how much he loves the beautiful woman he is fucking so mercilessly right now. 

“Please…I’m so close” she whispers, and he lets go of her hip with one head trying to find her clit. His movements become erratic with this second task but when he finally sends her over the edge, causing her to make those adorable noises, it’s all worth it.

It takes him only a few more thrusts before he follows her, spilling himself into her with an almost animalistic growl.

He leans against her, both heavily panting, suddenly aware of the cold water running over their sweaty bodies. They’re both gonna be so beautifully sore tomorrow.

“That was…” he starts when he finally caught his breath

“Amazing?” she proposes, turning off the icy water.

“Yes,” he agrees, feeling a little dumb for his lack of words. 

He steps out of the shower, realizing that the bathroom isn’t totally flooded like he expected, only a small puddle in front of the shower.

He grabs a towel and gently lays it around Cara’s shoulders before he finally takes a towel for himself too.

“You’re too good for me” she whispers more to herself; it’s not meant for his ears he knows that and still, he can’t keep himself from saying “No I’m not, you’re perfect for me”

“You don’t have to say that, really I…” he gently presses his index finger against her tattered lips to stop her. 

“I don’t say that because we just…”

“…Fucked?” she offers against his finger.

“I say it because it is true” He continues, his finger still on her lips, afraid he could lose his courage if she interrupts him again. “This wasn’t only about sex for me, and I think neither was it for you”

She stays silent, even when he removes his finger from her lips. She just stares at his visor with her big dark eyes that mirror so many emotions, first shock, then something like relief, happiness, sadness, then uncertainty. 

“I’m going to screw this up” She whispers, lowering her gaze.

“Maybe you will, maybe I will, but maybe it’ll work,” he says, grabbing her gently by her shoulders “But it is for sure over before it even started if we are too afraid to try.”

It takes her almost a minute, but then she finally nods, and he softly leans his helmeted head against hers. She may not know the actual meaning of this little gesture yet, but he hopes that she still feels how much she means to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm no Skyereads or Equivalent_exchange, when it comes to smut but I hope you enjoyed it anyway
> 
> As always I'm grateful for every comment and open to any critique :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this :)  
> As always I'm grateful for every comment and open to any critique


End file.
